Ghost of You
Hey guys :) Second story here, and I'm doing what Nikki does, and I might do this again, and make a story from a song. The song is Ghost of You by Selena Gomez, which is basically a song about someone who has been cheated on/crushed by love and walks out. But they later begin to start to regret it, by the song ends, they know they've made the right decision to leave, but it forever haunts them. This will probably be a oneshot :) Ghost of You Tears ran down her cheeks as she wiped them away. Her mascara trickled down her face, down to her lips. Her hair was a mess, there was bags under her eyes. She clutched her left hand in her right hand as she looked up at the man she had once loved. His hair was a shimmering blonde, patches of light brown as it went further back. It was short and ragged, giving him the look that she loved. His eyes were a mezmerising brown and green, as if layer after layer was a different colour. She loved that about him. But he had done what she could not stand for. She stood up and went up on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly on the cheek, before turning around and walking out of the house. The man clenched his fists in anger and screwed up his eyes so he didn't cry. He had thrown it away, for what? For a single night with someone he didn't care about. He was destroyed. She was destroyed. He still loved her. She could never feel the same way again. She left the house and got into her car. She grabbed the steering wheel and began to cry even harder. Her head rested on the wheel as she felt her heart being ripped out. She kept seeing images in her head of her boyfriend and that girl. How could he do that to her? He was everything to her. She felt her hands pull back the gear stick and her foot hit the pedal. She was there, but at the same time, it felt like she was looking on from the side. She felt herself drive out of his street, trying to remove every thought, every good memory, every nice feeling. Everything she had ever felt with him. So she could be free. She got maybe twenty meters.before it hit her like a punch to the face. She had just left the man who was everything to her. Why did she do that? She loved him! More than anything. She kept driving forward, but her mind was begging her to go backwards. Back to that house and prove she still loved him. But she didn't. She kept driving. She drove for miles. Past the cut off to her house, past where she would go home. She drove for miles until she was out of the state she lived in and into a neighbouring one. She parked near a beach and got out of the car, tying back her hair and cleaning her eyes. She walked down to the sea and splashed some of the water on her face, as to hide the tears. She sat down on the sand and looked out and the beautiful horizon. She did do the right thing. She left the man who ruined her life. He may have given her enough good times, but nothing could compensate for what he did to her. She stood up and went back to her car, driving back to the city. She drove through the busy streets and turned a corner when she felt the sharp, stabbing pain of being hit. She turned her head to the left a moment too soon, and the truck rammed straight into her and her head. If she had been facing the front, there was a good chance she would have lived. But she had turned. And because of that. She had died. And to this day, the man is still sick of himself. Because he will never break through, the ghost of you. ------------- That's it :)